This invention relates to an accelerating and braking device, particularly to a steering column-operated accelerating and braking device for automobiles.
Automobiles are generally provided with an accelerator for controlling the speed of the vehicle and a brake for slowing down or stopping the vehicle. Conventionally the accelerator and brake are individually operated by foot, or by hand in some special models. With such a conventional arrangement one must acquire a certain level of skill before he can drive a vehicle safely and properly as he must also operate a steering wheel and a gear shift lever in addition to the accelerator and brake.
To simplify driving operations, this invention provides a novel steering column-operated accelerating and braking device for automobiles, wherein the accelerator and the brake are operatively connected to the steering column whose lower end is pivotally mounted to the chassis of the vehicle, so that by pivotally moving the steering column fore and aft the accelerator and brake are actuated in association with the pivotal movement of the steering column.